The field of the present disclosure relates generally to wind tunnel operation, and, more specifically, to monitoring and ensuring the safety of a model in a wind tunnel environment.
Aircraft are extensively tested throughout all stages of development. One type of testing is through the use of wind tunnels. In many cases, a scale model of the aircraft is placed on a frame in a wind tunnel and subjected to a variety of conditions. These conditions may cause catastrophic responses from the models. In some cases, these responses occur in less time than an operator can respond. In some of these cases, the catastrophic responses may cause significant damage to at least one of the model and the wind tunnel. Both the models and the wind tunnels are expensive. There is a need for a system for preventing damage to both the models and the wind tunnels during operation.